the_robot_feelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enzo's Last Straw
It was Halloween of 2019, and as might be expected, the vast majority of Robot Feels was staying in, with no plans for the night. Except for Enzooooo, of course, the filthy normie. As everyone was settling in for a night staring at their computer screens, a fateful image flashed into general2 before swiftly being deleted—the face of none other than T U B E M A N himself. The only previous exposure of T U B E's identity was a nose reveal, which nobody saw, and a voice reveal, which was difficult to extract from him, so the face reveal was quite unexpected. This inspired others to follow suit, turning the server into /soc/, except comfier. Eventually, almost everyone had posted face... except Enzooooo, despite repeated supplications for him to do so. His normie obligations kept him occupied during the night, but when he returned, drunk, to his own place, he joined VC to explain his reasoning for refusing to join the fun. After delivering a brainlet-tier explanation of his fears of doxxing, and declaring that the server members he'd spoken to daily for months "didn't know him," Enzooooo unceremoniously left VC, transferring server ownership to An0n before leaving the server. Of course, everyone knew that Enzooooo, predisposed to histrionics and drunk, had left on impulse and that he would be back, but the server entered a brief period of mourning. Except for An0n, who celebrated his newfound power as ultimate leader of the server. The next day, Enzooooo came crawling back, An0n relinquished ownership, and everything was once more as it should be in Robot Feels. The Hidden Tragedy But what, beneath the veneer of Enzooooo's drunken histrionics, really happened in Robot Feels that fateful Halloween night? An0n, our hardworking, dedicated, responsible, and beloved admin, finally achieved true superiority. After months of serving under Enzooooo, he became the ultimate leader of Robot Feels, and was in title what he had been in practice since the very beginning. He. Waz. Kangz. The disgraced former leader (though figurehead might be a more accurate term) was forced to rely on An0n's generosity and ask for an invite back to the server. Though An0n initially demanded a modest price of $5 as a re-entry fee, he took pity and acquiesced to Enzooooo's request without receiving payment. After all, Enzooooo is far from rich. And upon his re-entrance, he had to beg at An0n's feet for his former position as owner to be returned to him. But An0n wouldn't be swayed so easily by one so unworthy as Enzooooo. After months of his normie antics and loose morals, getting drunk frequently, and this most recent alcohol-induced poor decision, Enzooooo needed to atone for his sins. Though he refused in the past to acknowledge these pitfalls, An0n succeeded in getting Enzooooo to admit that his life of hedonism is no good. And so, having satisfactorily extracted some measure of penance from Enzooooo, An0n relinquished ownership. And even after all that, Enzooooo still refused to show his face. Out of shame? Out of stubborn pride? Out of ignorance? Out of fear? Or perhaps due to all of these factors. He promised to post face after An0n transferred server ownership, but of course everyone saw through such a hollow claim. Enzooooo's word is worthless. Nonetheless, An0n, our generous and humble leader, still took pity on Enzooooo and restored his title, demonstrating a strength of character and dedication to the server unparalleled by the ungrateful grape himself. Despite this smooth transfer of power, however, unrest remains in the server. Cries for Enzooooo's deposition ring loudly among the server members, and An0n may one day reclaim the power that is rightfully his, with the support of many at his back... Only time will tell. Category:Sagas